


Seuls

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Court, J'aime vraiment cette BD, M/M, Seuls, Silence, Sucettes, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: La ville était silencieuse. Tout le monde avait disparu. Seuls Hoshi et Gonta sont resté. Et ils sont assis sur le toit, parlant.





	Seuls

**Author's Note:**

> English version : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10867233

Ils étaient seuls. Mais vraiment seuls. La ville était silencieuse. Les villes ne sont jamais silencieuses à la fin de l’après-midi. Les adultes retournent à leurs grandes maisons. Les adolescents sortent. Les magasins ferment. D’autres ouvrent. La ville n’est jamais silencieuse.

Mais là, elle l’était. Aucun bruit, à part le sifflement du vent. Le vent qui faisait légèrement volé les cheveux de Gonta. Il état assis sur un toit, regardant en bas. Regardant la rue vide. Regardant la solitude droit dans les yeux.

Il entendit à peine les bruits de pas contre les tuiles. Il se rendit compte du nouveau venu que quand il s’assit à côté de lui. Gonta tourna la tête vers son ami, Hoshi Ryoma. Le sentiment de solitude s’en alla et le silence fut remplacer par la voix grave d’Hoshi.

-Tu penses encore à où ils peuvent être ?

-Oui. Gonta ne peut pas juste penser qu’ils ont tous disparu. Il doit y avoir une raison à leur disparition.

-Peut-être qu’il y en a une, ou peut-être pas, marmonna Hoshi en regardant son ami, sa sucette encore en bouche. Si il avait toujours une sucette avec lui ses derniers temps, c’était surtout à cause du géant assis à côté de lui. Gonta n’aimait pas voir Hoshi fumer et lui avait demandé à de nombreuses reprise d’arrêter. Hoshi ne comprenait pas ce qui gênait, jusqu’à ce que son ami dise qu’il ne voulait pas le voir mourir jeune. Ca à fait rire Hoshi, il allait mourir jeune quoi qu’il arrive. Il était condamné à mort après tout, si le monde entier revenait, ils termineraient l’exécution qu’ils n’ont jamais achevé. Mais Hoshi avait quand même essayé d’arrêter de fumer, alors il a remplacer le poison par le sucre. Quoi qu’il en soit, les sucettes avaient meilleur goût.

-Et s’ils étaient tous cachés ? Demanda Gonta, sortant Hoshi de ses pensées.

-C’est impossible. On ne peut pas cacher tout le monde aussi rapidement. Et on en aurait entendus parler si c’était le cas.

-Gonta continu de penser que c’est possible. Gonta était dans la forêt pendant des années, il y a de grandes chances qu’il n’ai jamais été au courrant et Hoshi était en prison.

-Oui, mais les autres détenus avaient disparu aussi, même ceux condamné à mort comme moi. Et comme tu me l’as déjà dit, ta famille de loup à disparu aussi et ça m’étonnerai qu’il se cache avec les humains sans toi.

-… Tu as raison...

Hoshi regarda son ami qui regardait de nouveau la rue. L’air triste sur son visage fendit le cœur de Hoshi. Il n’aimait pas voir Gonta triste. Il s’approcha un peu plus de son ami et commença à caresser son dos.

-Je sais qu’ils te manquent. Mais je te promets qu’on les retrouvera, ta famille et tout le monde.

Les yeux rubis de Gonta rencontrèrent ceux noir de Hoshi, une teinte d’espoir brillant en eux.

-Tu promets vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Gonta pris doucement son ami dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Hoshi se laissa faire docilement, profitant juste de ce moment de réconfort. Les deux amis regardèrent le couché de soleil, les ténèbres prenant peu à peu la place de la lumière. Hoshi prit doucement la grande main de Gonta dans la sienne si petite à côté. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de celui qu’il aimait le plus dans ce monde.

Ouais, je te le promets Gonta, je ferais tout pour te redonner le sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> Aloooooooooooors. J'ai écrit ça à minuit donc désolé si j'ai fait des fautes. Et vus que je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'écrire juste avant un contrôle, et bien ceci vut le jour !  
> Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personne connaisse la BD Seuls, et si non, aller la lire, c'est vraiment une superbe BD et ce OS en a été inspiré.  
> Peut-être que je ferais une fanfic avec un mélange de Seuls et de Danganronpa, peut-être.  
> Bon, je vais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire, n'oubliez pas de laisser un kudo et/ou un commentaire (ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire des avis !)


End file.
